


Not Jealous

by Sillywritergall



Series: The Assassin and the Human Hybrid ~side stories~ [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillywritergall/pseuds/Sillywritergall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia considered herself to be many things, jealous was not one of them. Khalil disagrees as does this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

~ This little titbit is dedicated to my friend Jack, never stop being the great person you are. ~

Thalia considered herself to be many things good and bad. She knew she was extremely intelligent, was a amazing hacker, deceitful and swift and equally gifted in the art of assassination. Be it in politics or quite literally ending someone’s life. Before she had fled, before she was saved she had been a completely different person. She had been the poster child of perfection, a firstborn, polite, pretty, charming, modest, and knew her place. She was only heard and never seen. Knew everything she was expected to know and acted how she was supposed to act. 

In short she was nothing more than a puppet, which followed her masters puppet strings to the letter. The truth was she was nothing more than a trained dog and it was essentially what made her such a good spy and assassin. Thalia could quite literally crawl into any role and nobody would be any wiser, be it a naive college girl, a stuck up drunk or a professional analyst. 

She could do it with the blink of an eye. Little did her biological father know that he never saw or knew her true nature, because underneath the perfect child, the child he wanted to see and they both knew if he so much as caught a whiff of her true nature, or made a single mistake. He would put her back on the dissecting table and would move on to the next test subject. No underneath lay the monster, which was her true nature. Thalia had narrowly escaped a bullet to her head thanks to her adoptive father, who as soon as he got her out of the facility put her in a mental facility. It was thanks to him that she had regained the last remaining strings of her sanity and gained control over her own life and state of mind.

But back to the matter at hand even tough Thalia played the role of a perfect daughter, a role she happily took on again as soon as her father adopted her, it was her mother who told her quite literally 

“You will stop putting on these masks of yours. And you will put a sock in them. At home you will not be a killer, you’re not a soldier and you do not have to fill any standards, you just have to be yourself” 

That had actually been quite hilarious ask her any questions about math, assassination you name it. She could answer in 0,5 seconds. But that questions evaded her like a Krogan evaded politics. She learned to find a middle ground between the perfect little hound and the beast just below the surface and that suited Thalia just fine. She never saw herself as a person who changed much. It was simply that the people of her past never knew her. One of the things that did remain unchanged however was the fact that she would never give anyone a reason to look down on her. The one rule of control was look like you have control even when you don’t. 

The rest you can cover up with a clever tongue, a witty mind, a sniper rifle and a few credits. So Thalia being the manipulative and intelligent person she was. Let her reputation speak for her. She refused and with that she meant flat-out refused to get into a barroom brawl. Unless it couldn’t be helped. And jealousy was one thing she would not give in to, she had a reputation to uphold and appearance to keep after all, people already thought her somewhat out of place with her outer species quirks of her no need to fuel their curiosity with the information that she would participate daily in barroom brawls.

However...this particular annoying little shit was playing with fire and her patience...

In fact several bitches on Omega had been testing her patience severely over the last weeks. Thalia took a calm and well-paced sip of her drink that to the untrained eye looked extremely lazy and relaxed as she surveyed the crowd. The bar was chockfull tonight and hummed and rumbled as the night drew on and on with drifters and outcast which was nothing out of the ordinary on Omega. She sat beside Khalil who was enjoying his own beverage and as she surveyed the room she realized a lot could happen tonight the night and her scotch were much too young to call it a night and that little tidbit left her quite in a dangerously sour mood.

Mouse had joined them over the course of the evening, having to gather some new Intel for the shadow broker and decided to grab a few drinks with them before returning to the citadel. He was sitting across them on a couch with a beer and a few smart jokes to lighten the mood. The three of them had rolled into the bar just a few hours ago and had taken their place and their drinks and were simply enjoying trading stories and recalling old escapades to pass the time and to unwind for a bit. 

And then this woman, an Asari if you would believe it because when is it not a fan fucking Asari. Strode past her and blatantly started hitting on Khalil. 

With her…sitting right next to him…

“Hello there, back for more?” 

The Asari spoke with a sultry voice as she coordinated her body towards his in a alluring way, which in a way was actually quite comical since Khalil’s body language said nothing but. ‘not interested’. Which caused Thalia to keep her chuckle down as Khalil finally looked at the Asari with the most bored out of your mind look, which was actually pretty amazing for a Drell. And yet he made it work. That was until he gave his trademark somewhat amused smirk of his which send most women gasping for air including her. But that little tidbit would never leave her mind or she would risk her partner getting a even bigger ego he already had and that fact truly terrified her.

“I must decline, I am no longer able to take you up on the offer.”

Bless that sweet, idiotic asshole of a man. She thought as she felt his hand move over her thigh and give it a reassuring squeeze, not noticeably for anyone but them and for the untrained eye it wouldn’t even appear there was anything to it. But for them it was a way of communicating without words, they both preferred to speak with each other that way when in public. It was easier and less likely to be noticed by others and even if they did they would most like shrug it off, as one would treat a good friend or even a lover, nothing more nothing less.

As Khalil politely yet somehow still firmly dismissed the woman with a mere flick of his eyes, smirk still in place as he turned back to her, mouse and his drink. The Asari shrugged and as she left she nodded briefly at Thalia in mock respect, drifting back to her Asari friends of drifters and other rift rats. They giggled and chuckled together as she rejoined them while still staring over their shoulders at Khalil.

Thalia took another sip of her drink and was actually considering ordering another bottle. Every now and then things like this happened. Some citizen of Omega would seek out Khalil, sidle up right next with him with dark eyes and tongues wagging and dripping with saliva and flirtations, hands that lingered too long. Make no mistake she was aware of the Drell’s experience, hell she was praising, screaming it last night, the whole night in fact. She would never judge him for his past actions just as he would not judge hers. It wasn’t his past that annoyed the ever living daylights out of her. 

It wasn’t even the flirting that happened everywhere they went to get a drink together, well except Sam’s bar but that one was to be expected. She knew he had quite a colorful list of bed partners before they became partners and committed to each other. She had no doubt in her mind that he wouldn’t rebuff and unwanted and highly inappropriate advances towards him, he did it so often, and very firmly coldly even when asked for. Just as she did in return in a more shut the door in their face and leave no room for objections sort of way combined with a not-so-subtle nod to Khalil for good measure. No distrust or insecurity about his desires for her. That wasn’t it, nor was it the reason for her souring mood this evening.

It was the way people would look at her, just like this bitch did. They would do this without a care completely disregarding her. Everyone knew by now who slept besides Khalil at night, and yet they did it anyway. They knew she wouldn’t react, but what they thought as weak she saw as beneath her. These women or men were beneath her. She refused to spend her energy on people who were nothing but rodents to her. 

These rodents may have had touched him and spend a night with him, but he never was unfaithful to her and it was her he came back to. On omega you take justice in your own hands literally. Omega may have one rule, but what they didn’t tell you there were many unwritten rules on Omega one being the one about the fact that you guard what’s yours by any means available to you. That’s what this was all about, showing weakness and showing who was stronger. Despite her terrifying reputation on Omega as an assassin they just flirted with Khalil because they saw her as nothing but weak.

So they wanted to play with fire, was that it? A bone-chilling grin worked its way on her face and her pupils dilated as her eyes began to softly glow a dark mossy green. Her teeth became more egged and sharper as she grinned and her eyes filled with a predatory calmness you only saw her give her prey to as her eyes looked on the group Asari women, who still were ogling what rightfully belonged to her.

Thalia was done playing nice, she slowly but swiftly rose from her seat, her body showing nothing but a predatory calmness and Khalil looked at her as she set down her drink next to his gave him a look he had only seen her wear when on the job, that was when the first red flag went of in his head.She slowly unfolded her fingers and the popping sound of her joints as the readjusting joints in her body shifted into a more predatory like state, which had Mouse and Khalil freeze on the spot. As she spoke to them with a deadly voice devoid of any emotion but calm, just bone chilling calmness an assassin uses for finishing their mark.

“Don’t let anyone touch my drink”

Both Khalil and Mouse looked at Thalia as she stalked of with a deadly precision towards the Asari group who were just a few minutes ago blatantly ogling Khalil. She stepped around two mercs who looked at her with alarm, She didn’t even bother to keep herself into check at that moment. 

That alone was worrisome enough for Mouse and Khalil. Besides the two mercenaries only a few others noticed her weaving through the crowds of people with fluid like grace of a panther as she got closer and closer to her intended target. As she calmly re adjusted her gloves and rolled up her sleeves. The Asari and her friends didn’t even know what was coming towards them until she was merely a few feet away from them. A few of them looked up at her and nodded a few guards did so too, but that couldn’t be helped, Thalia always had the unnerving way to owe people, by doing one thing or another for them, hell even Aria owed her, but that was another story entirely.Both Mouse and Khalil were watching her with baited breath, watching her weave through the crowd as she got closer and closer to the group of Asari, Khalil couldn’t help but feel alarmed and pity for the group of unsuspecting women who had now idea what kind of terrifying force they just pissed off.

“What is she going to do?”

Mouse asked while he shot a worried look to Khalil, He returned the look with a calm and resigned and a somewhat frustrated and yet at the same time quite amused look. 

“Do you really want me to answer that, Mouse?” 

He asked, Mouse blinked and shook his head, already giving him an answer without even having to speak. He put down his glass, he knew that look, and that smile, he sighed and put back his hood over his head, one way or the other, she was going to spill blood this evening, the question that still remained, was if they would be cleaning up only blood and a few teeth or a whole body.

She still wore her silent predatory smile of amusement when she women finally noticed her but by then it was already too late. The women who had asked Khalil if he was available turned around a look of annoyance on her face---- Which swiftly was replaced by a look of pain and terror when Thalia’s elbow socked her right in the nose with a sickening crunch. Khalil had no doubt about Thalia’s skill she was an effective and deadly assassin, what most people tend to forget was that she wasn’t skilled enough. But the fact that she decided to work behind a terminal. It was her choice to make, and at the end of the day. Both her and Khalil were evenly matched when it came down to their skills in battle. And it was more than clear that the Asari didn’t even stand a change when it came down to a brawl between her and Thalia.

The other women at the table screamed and ran from the table more in surprise than terror although terror came a close second later, as their friend was knocked onto the floor with blood gushing out of her broken nose, chairs flew asked, clattering on the ground and the table fell down onto its side with a loud crack. Thalia ignored it all her eyes focusing on her prey, on the Asari woman and before anyone could even blink had the young Alien by the collar and puller her up so they were on the same eye level and thrust her knee swiftly without a flinch straight into the woman’s stomach. That’s when she let the woman go and the Asari fell on her back with a loud crash, stumbling ungracefully for air as Thalia had successfully knocked the wind right out of her.

Thalia had her eyes still trained on the woman now gasping for air on the floor, a loud growl had worked its way out of Thalia’s throat as a circle had suddenly cleared around her. She swiftly walked around the woman as one would stalk its prey, on the floor still gasping but now glaring up at her as she tried and failed to stop her broken nose from bleeding all over her face.

“You made one fatal mistake, you just had rub it in, didn’t you? If you just left with your friends. Nothing would have happened. But you didn’t, did you? No you just had to disrespect ME”

By the time Thalia had finished she had once again grabbed the woman by he collar and lifted her off her feet like one would lift their glass and fixed her with the most terrifying look one would ever give and promptly dropped her on her ass.

“So now, were going to do it the uncivilized way, Were going to hash this out like women, Right NOW” she growled at the Asari on the floor whose hand were glowing blue. “Don’t event think about using your bionics sweetheart, whatever you can dish out, I can do it a 1000 times faster, and with a lot more damage”

The Asari glared at her as blood was still seeping out of her broken nostrils, as she was bent over a little, as if to protect her stomach from Thalia capable hands and feet. That’s when the Asari woman charged at like a bull. Just as Thalia suspected she would.Meanwhile Mouse had blatantly left his seat to take a closer look without a same to care about to watch the fight. His mouth hung open, beside him Khalil watched in shock and amazement at the scene unfolding before him. He had never suspected she would actually willingly engage in brawl. But then again much what she did went against his expectations. He eyed the guards and saw that they were perfectly fine with a bar brawl, but he figured as soon as guns or biotic came into play they would put an end to it, it was then that he realized that Thalia had baited the women into a fistfight so that nobody would be there to put a stop to it.

“ Should somebody stop this?” 

Mouse asked while still cheering for Thalia who at that very moment experts blocked a flailing fist from hitting her square in the jaw and grabbed the sari by her head tentacles and slammed her head onto the surface of a nearby table, hard. The Asari had gotten a lucky hit at her face earlier, which in turn had pissed Thalia, many did not know this but she was somewhat vain. Any damage to her face would not be forgotten and there would be consequences there always were. Meanwhile the sari women had managed to free herself and hit Thalia right into her left breast.Thalia had tackled the women onto a table and it had broken by the sheer speed and the impact of the two crashing into it, causing it to break as the customer formerly sitting at said table jumped backwards in shock and amusement as the two women kept brawling ignoring anyone around them. Khalil sighed a deep frustrated sigh that many would see as boredom while it simply was one out of pure annoyance at the scene unfolding before him.A loud screeching sound from pain of the woman clawing at her neck had Thalia howling out in pain as blood seeped down her back, dammed and that wound had just healed too. This was why she preferred not to do this. It was too chaotic and too many options in a space like this. Not to mention it was completely beneath her and her skills. She pulled back and she kept her breathing even and paced. She may be known as a hacker and an assassin preferring a nice sniper rifle to do the job for her. The truth is she excelled more in close combat. She just preferred not to do it in public brawls. However once in a while a simple fight with your fist and knees and accuracy and using your opponents short fuse against them was relaxing from time to time.

That was when Thalia decided to put an end to it and make an example out of this annoying little shit as she grabbed a chair and quite swiftly flung it at the Asari’s bloody face. She barreled forward knocking both of them to the ground once again. Thalia cursed as the Asari knocked her knee in her stomach, pain arched up in her body.

But nothing she couldn’t tone down and ignore to focus once again on making this little annoying twat pay for her disrespect. A lesson had to be learned her, and she would teach it. Both her and the sari fell down once again as the crow of jeering and cheering drifters and scavengers alike laughed at the scene before them. Thalia kept rushing her opponent, using the woman body against her by using pressure points and sharp jabs into the weaker parts of her body. She kept this up until she saw the Asari leave herself open which was much sooner than she had hoped but beggars couldn’t be choosers. The woman grunted and cried out while screeching when the two hit the bar. Thalia smiled, that bone chilling smile a predator would give you if it could, a smile that simply screamed, I got you know.

Khalil had his eyes locked onto the fighting women, and calmly walked closer and closer to the fight to get a somewhat better view, Thalia no was showed up against the Asari, using her body to hold her down and reduce the Asari’s movements. The sari clawed and screeched to now avail. Thalia’s grip was like iron it seemed, as she grabbed the Asari’s head and started bashing her face down onto the bars surface drawing more blood on it. As the whole bar rumbled with noises of delight at the bar fight unfolding before them. At some point some bartender had even starting betting pools and as Khalil looked up he even saw Aria looking down with pure amusement at the brawl downstairs. He looked back at the scene as they now had moved down onto the even ground of the floor as Thalia was still straddling the Asari while repeatedly punching the woman in the face drawing more and more blood by the minute.

“This is-“

The Asari tried to reach Thalia’s throat but before they even could reach her Thalia had her hand between hers and grilled it so hard you could hear the Asari’s fingers break even when the Asari herself let out a loud scream of pain.

“What happens-‘  
Crack  
“When you-“  
Crack  
“Disrespect me-”  
Crack  
“You fucking cunt-”  
Crack  
“Don’t fall asleep-”  
Crack  
“I’m trying to teach-”  
Crack  
“You a lesson here!!”

Thalia leaned down, panting heavily, her eyes wild and still focused on the other woman who was no barely conscious. The crowd became deadly silent. Thalia realised the women and let her fall to the ground. She slowly stood up and turned around not giving anybody a glance and then she turned back and leant over so she and the Asari were face to face then she looked at the crowd piercing eyes filled with rage.

“Behold the results what happens when you disrespect me, learn from her and you won’t end up the same” And with those words she stood up and turned around to walk back to her drink that was when she suddenly turned around and focused her eyes on the other women the sari had been sharing a table with. 

“That is, if you do like to show disrespect and touch what is rightfully mine, I will not hesitate to rip your throats out” And with one withering look at the crowd around her she turned and walked towards where she, Khalil and Mouse had been sitting mere moments ago took her seat, picked up her glass and took a calm sip, as if the brawl had never even happened. As if a switch had been flicked the crowd stilled and dispersed and suddenly everything was back to normal. Everyone turned back to what they had been doing before the brawl and if one had blinked they would have thought they had imagined it, if not for the unconscious and bloodied Asari currently surrounded by her friends as they tried to wake her up.

Just when she was about to take another sip of her glass she felt an arm slid around her waist, puling her against a familiar chest. She leaned her back against him, still breathing somewhat roughly as her eyes closed as looked over her shoulder and past his at the chattering and laughter of the crowd.

“Perhaps, we should disperse before more troubles rears its head“

Khalil murmured into her neck, She ignored him. Wanting to be angry at anything or somebody. But she found she could not. She once again turned around and as she looked around at the crowd and what she was caused a wicked smile to appear on her face. She whirled around in his arms and came face to face with him. Satisfied that her superiority was undeniable through her little catfight act. And by the looks of the Asari friends, they would think twice about flirting with Khalil ever again. As she looked at Khalil, his eyes had that hidden excited glint that always manages to stir her up. And his wandering hands knew of this fact.

“As for you” she muttered, narrowing her eyes at him.  
“As for me” he smirked, looking all too pleased with himself. She disentangled herself from him grasped one of his hands in hers and tugged him towards the exit of the bar. Towards the hotel they were staying at.

“See you next time Mouse” 

Thalia yelled behind her at mouse who raised his glass towards them as they left the bar. Thalia tugged him all the way to the bar to the hotel they were temporally staying at and towards their room in a pace that was neither walking nor running. Once inside their room she pressed him against the door with some force making him grunt when his back hit the door. Say what you will about her, but she packed more strength than her body let one belief. As that one mere thought left his mind a set of familiar lips, her lips. Thalia lips as she pressed him against the door, pinning him where her body. 

Keeping him there with her tempting hips and her breast and those goddamn thighs of her. They were not much apart height wise. But by the gods of his home planet did this woman know how to use her body against him. He might be one head taller than him, but her deceptive curvy body was a weapon itself. She knew and even expected it that he could push her off if desired to. So it became all the more alluring to her when the sole fact was that he did not. Khalil being a fairly dominant person in his life and even more so in the bedroom, yielded to her mouth and her exploring and insisted hands.

Her lips brushes and mapped against his corded and taunt skin, following the pattern of dark blue and mapping it with nips from the top of his jaw to his neck. He inhaled deeply and sharply at her actions, which in turned caused her to grin as she bit into hum on his neck. Licking it and sucking along his jugular and neck.

“Feeling possessive tonight, Love?” Khalil chuckled, strained, with lust and deep toe curling heat.

Thalia pulled away just enough so she could look him in the eye. She ground her hips into his, sliding up one tight to press into his groin. And the sound that was wrapped from his throat, a deep frustrated groan that turned into growl as she repeated the motion. Feeling a wicked grin work its way up her face, as she was welcomed with the stiff and frustrated erection she found, Her breath quickened again.

“Lets get one thing clear and that intolerable mind of yours, Mister Khalil.”

She fixed him with a stern glare as her hands made short work of his belt and shoved her hands down into his pants, He could do nothing but groan like a starved animal. She smiled that wicked smile of her, which mostly meant one thing, She had more in store for him and he could scarcely wait to find out what it was she had planned for him. She moved her face closer to his their lips almost touching and then she hissed at him a low growl could be heard coming from her throat as she pulled her face back.

“I am a highly intellectual being, I do not get jealous or possessive.”

A pained chuckle as she quite literally had him by the balls at that very moment left his throat as he looked at her with an incredulous stare that all but screamed ‘what do you call that little bar fight earlier then?’ 

“Really then? Then what would you call your little display from a mere moments ago? A lapse of judgement or perhaps, a slight shift in priorities?”

As he spoke his hands had sneaked up from where her arms had his pinned, her hands squeezed him with just enough pressure, as his hands had moved downwards to her firmly shaped behind palmed them without a care in the world. After all it was nobody but them it this room and Khalil was going to make the best of it. Sadly Thalia had him figured out before he could blink and she swiftly slapped his hands away. His chest rumbled with a disappointed hum as her touch left him.

She moved closer pinning him more firmly against the door, as she moved one hand and licked it and moved it back towards him and gripped him more firmly. “I do not get jealous”

She now had a firmer grip on him with an almost uncomfortable pressure as her tombs were rubbing along the head, now coating with precum. Khalil groaned as his head hit the door with a loud impact. Thalia was no fool and used her shoulders to pin him full against the door. Their faces were almost pressed together now as he looked back at her. HIs eyes we’re no longer that deep sea blue bat a swirling dark ocean of need and want. He tried to kiss her, but she evaded him and sucked along his jaw. Leaving him incredibly frustrated and unsatisfied just a she planned after all she had set out to teach him a lesson, and this one lesson had priority.

She let her back on her grip a little, one hand was teasing and rubbing the head. as the other stroked along the length of his shaft, at a much more gentle and sedate pace, unlike what her body and her eyes had promised.  
One tender stroke, and the she set to work, which had Khalil vision spinning. He had given up on trying to touch her, he knew her too well for that. Instead he opted to lean back and just enjoy it as much as he could. It wasn’t long before a long string of groans and moans left his mouth as Thalia worked her magic on him. She had this observing stare on her face. Her face was no pressed against his neck as she left sloppy kisses and nipped at his skin while her hands worked. 

He smelled of scotch and metal and something unfamiliar. But most of all he smelled of hot flesh. Khalil’s eyes were thin and glassy as time moved onward. Thalia was struggling, hard to keep her breath even. The sounds Khalil was making were positively delicious and he was making it so goddamn hard, but of course he was always vocal. It was one of the things she liked about him. His talent not to give a damn when he was enjoying something, you would know it. But Dammed this was just- the way he felt in her hands- hot and slick, and now she wanted him inside her. Goddamid all! Even when he wasn’t even trying he was turning her on. But beside that she wanted him like this even more. At her mercy, and her alone. The fact that she was being responsible for his shudder, gasp and every curse that left his mouth. If she did not know any better she almost thought he could read her mind.

She frowned at the state he was in and quickened her pace and her grip on him became somewhat tighter. That’s when she moved her other hand down to squeeze his balls. She repeated the motions, she released and massaged. The only sounds now leaving his mouth were load groans and moans and he wasn’t even capable of forming words anymore.

“ Thalia. I nee-“ 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as a deep groan left his mouth. She nipped his neck hard, and repeated the motion several times “ You will not” His breath quickened, as he hips trust into her hands, and she swiftly countered it with even faster and firmer strokes. He was very close she could tell, and as this fact register in her her own sex twitch by their movements, their smell and the sound of their breathing only in turn made her even more wetter.

“Thalia.....”

A smile formed on her lips, this...this was priceless, to have him in such a chaotic state all because of her touch. She moved in and kissed him full on the mouth and as she moved back she whispered softly to him. 

”Come for me, Khalil”

He trembled with release, as his hands flew up to grip her hips firmly almost brushing her in the process, leaving nothing but sharp indents. Her hands stroked him through it, through his release. He groaned in relief and she lets back on the pressure of her body against his and she touched her clean hand to his face, her fingers caressed his cheek as she kissed him fully and tenderly on his lips. Chasing his now calming breaths. A chuckle left him as he once again could fully focus on the little minx before him.

“Still not satisfied?”

“Not even close” 

She sighed holding the back of his neck as she started to pepper his neck with feather like touches from her lips. While his hands pulled her hips close to him. As her hands moved forward and tucked him back into his pants and put them back into their proper order and redid his belt.

“Well...this was enlightening, If you’re ever up to teach me again, I will be happy to oblige.” 

He spoke to her teasingly the wicked ass. She chuckled at him as he moved forward his hands no gripped her arms as he kissed her full on the lips, tender and soft. And she could feel herself sigh at the gesture.

“But next time...”

“Hmmmm?” 

She looked up at him as he looked over to the bed just mere feet away from them. 

“Lets just use the bed next time shall we?”

She looked up at him and both shared a deep chuckle and that’s what all she could do before he swooped down and carried her over to the bed on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. And as he dropped her on the bed and moved forward and leaned over her she saw their roles once again switch. She could not help but grin wickedly as Khalil quite Literally moved in for the kill....

The next morning she had a huge limp, and Mouse didn’t even dare to ask. But he could swear he never had seen Khalil that relaxed in a long time and neither did Thalia for that matter.

He decided to never ask about it at all.... And he was perfectly happy that way.

Also a special thank you, to whoever who poster that delicious kink meme on Skyrim kinkmeme which helped me to get inspired to write this story :D

**Author's Note:**

> Another story about my two OC who live in the Mass Effect Universe, Have fun and enjoy them!


End file.
